mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Baroni
Phil Baroni is a very inconsistent fighter with a current record of 15-17. He is known for his incredible heart, but not for well-rounded skills besides his power standing up. He has fought at welterweight and middleweight. He was most recently set to move up from welterweight into the UFC's middleweight division to face John Salter. He was forced off with an injury however. He was replaced by Dan Miller. After recovering from the injury, Baroni faced Brad Tavares, losing via first-round knockout which was a very rare thing to see in Baroni's case. After the fight, Baroni was cut from the UFC. Baroni next faced Nick Nolte, winning via controversial unanimous decision. Baroni was next set to make his BAMMA debut versus Matt Ewin. Unfortunately he was injured. He was replaced by veteran and pioneer Ivan Salaverry, who came out of retirement for the bout. After recovering, Baroni next faced fellow UFC veteran Yoshiyuki Yoshida at welterweight. Yoshida defeated Baroni via unanimous decision. Baroni next signed to face Canadian Guillaume de Lorenzi. Instead Baroni next faced Chris Holland losing a second round technical knockout. He then made his OneFC debut against Rodrigo Ribeiro, winning via a first round technical knockout (soccer kicks and punches). Baroni next made his Dream debut against fellow Pride vet Hayato Sakurai, losing a grueling unanimous decision to Sakurai. Baroni next returned to One FC to fight Nobutatsu Suzuki. The two traded bombs for most of the first round before Baroni was rocked by a flurry and fell with his right ankle twisting grotesquely beneath him. The fight was ruled a TKO victory for Suzuki and that was that. Baroni took some time off to recover but in December 2013 he was involved in a Twitter feud with former undefeated Bellator welterweight champion Ben Askren who was rumored to soon be signing with One FC. Instead, Baroni never re-signed with One FC and instead signed in March 2014 with Bellator. He would make his debut in May against Jesus Martinez about a year after the Suzuki fight. The fight didn't materialize. Baroni was next rumored to make his Bellator debut against fellow UFC veteran Karo Parisyan. The fight was signed in mid June 2014. Fights *Phil Baroni vs. John Hayes *Matt Lindland vs. Phil Baroni 1 *Phil Baroni vs. Amar Suloev *Matt Lindland vs. Phil Baroni 2 *Evan Tanner vs. Phil Baroni 1 *Phil Baroni vs. Ikuhisa Minowa 1 - The fight was Baroni's Pride debut. *Phil Baroni vs. Yuki Kondo *Kazuo Misaki vs. Phil Baroni - The fight was in the opening round of the Pride 2006 welterweight grand prix. *Phil Baroni vs. Yosuke Nishijima *Frank Shamrock vs. Phil Baroni - The fight was for the vacant Strikeforce middleweight title. *Joe Riggs vs. Phil Baroni - The fight is widely considered to be a top contender for the worst beatdown in the history of the sport thus far. *Amir Sadollah vs. Phil Baroni - The fight was Phil Baroni's return to the UFC, and his welterweight debut there. *Brad Tavares vs. Phil Baroni - Baroni was cut after the fight. *Phil Baroni vs. Nick Nolte *Yoshiyuki Yoshida vs. Phil Baroni *Hayato Sakurai vs. Phil Baroni - The fight was the Dream debut of Baroni. Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Middleweight fighters Category:One-FC fighters Category:Bellator fighters